customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Chance
This is Oonie's entry for the Breakout short story contest. Story Stringer walked into the hallway, searching for his targets as he scanned the pitch black room. He was on a mission to track down and recapture villains XT4 and Splitface, each of which had escaped their initial assigned heroes. He had traced both of them to an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city, and was accompanied by Surge, who had just returned from his defeat. They rounded the corner to find nothing but scrap metal. Then suddenly a nearby ceiling panel fell, and the heroes had their weapons ready just as fast. A figure dropped down and the two gave a sigh of relief. “Nex! Glad you could join us,” exclaimed Stringer, “Now I hope Voltix isn’t waiting with the other two, heh.” Together, the three entered the next room to find trashed equipment and broken weapons. And in the far corner of the room, two figures stood, arguing. “You think this was all just a joke? Of course we need this stuff to construct our ride out of here.” “Oh really, all these weapons…” “In case you haven’t noticed, heroes are everywhere!” Splitface was holding plans for some sort of ship, XT4 stood nearby holding broken weapons. The heroes immediately knew what was going on and spread out. Nex had run behind a fallen shelf, and Surge silently climbed up above, while Stringer remained at the entrance. “Well we might as well slap a ‘Villain Escape Taxi’ sign on the side, Split-idiot.” said XT4. Splitface groaned and replied “Fine then, but ditch all this scrap metal, we need to be stealthy.” The other side of Splitface said “well, we have these alternate plans, perfect!” Stringer made sure the others were in position before motioning to attack. Then he ran out and raised his blaster at the villains. One side of Splitface was overlooking the plans again when the other called out “Gaah, hero, it-it’s a hero!” The two turned around as Surge dropped down right on top of the villain’s plans, while Nex jumped out from behind the shelf. “No…heroes…” muttered XT4, he then jumped and fired his laser. Nex barely avoided the blast and fell backwards. Surge launched himself up and tackled the villain in midair, and the two landed in a pile of scrap metal. Meanwhile, Stringer went into close combat with Splitface. He struggled as the enemy brought his shredding claw down on him. The villain grinned and hit Stringer with a blast from his infecticide. Stringer stumbled back and fell. Splitface walked over and said “So, how do we finish him off?” “Infecticide?” “Shredding claw!” “Well, why not both?” “Sure, strength in numbers, haha!” Splitface raised both of his weapons. Then suddenly, Nex rammed into Splitface, sending him flying across the room into broken weapons. “Yeah, strength in numbers…” he said. XT4 had managed to overpower Surge and had the hero pinned down. He was about to stab him in the head when Stringer and Nex both came running, and shoved XT4 into another pile of scrap metal. The villain attempted to escape through the nearby window. Luckily Nex cuffed him just as he got to the sill. “Hahah, well done guys, mission accomplished.” said Stringer. The heroes then began their way back to prison with the recaptured villains when suddenly they recieved a call from the factory. "Stringer, Surge, oh Nex is there too! There's been a bit of a...well...Voltix escaped custody, again, sorry Stringer, but you'll have to go after him again." The three stood in disbelief, then Stringer laughed saying "Oh boy, now how about that." Characters *Jimi Stringer *Mark Surge *Julius Nex *Splitface *XT4 Reviews #I (finally) read yours, and I can now wrap up this contest once and for all. Pity there weren't that many entries. Anyways. I liked the intro. At first, it seemed a bit drab, but at least you put in a bit of action with Nex dropping down. Nice touch. Good choice of characters, not too many, not too few. Plot was a bit weak, but I can understand, it is a short story. Still, next time, you could work on some of the plot. Since you've got all the basics in, I think you could work on desription and plot twists. Those will greatly increase your writing capability. Overall, few mistakes. I'm giving this a: Congratulations. I'll move this, and get you your badge. I'll contact SS7 for rollback powers. Category:Stories